stephenhuangfandomcom-20200213-history
"What Wu Wears"
=Key Directors= , with his signature black T-shirt and tan/beige shorts look.]] *Joshua Wu, Chief executive officer *Dallas Chang, Co-founder, Chief financial officer *Yeomin Yoon - Co-founder, Head of design =Overview= "What Wu Wears" is a chain of mid- to high-range department stores co-founded by Dallas Chang and Yeomin Yoon in honor of Joshua Wu. To date in the recession in the US economy since 2009, it revenues the most income over Macy's, Nordstrom, and JC Penney. Establishment and Expansion In early August of 2011, Dallas Chang and Yeomin Yoon thought of a "brillant idea" to establish a brand clothing store. However, they felt that their lack of funding required the investment assistance of Joshua Wu. At first when the two pitched their idea, Wu was reluctant, however decided to make a $1 million investment. Thinking he would only be a shareholder, Wu was unaware of how jubilant Chang and Yoon were, as well as their decision to rename the company in honor of Wu. Thus, the name "What Wu Wears" was created. Both Chang and Yoon handed down their positions as CEO to Wu, who in turn was not too excited for the new name of the company. Chang was then made CFO, as Yoon was positioned as the company's head designer for his experience in art. The company was officially established and started business on August 12, 2011. Originally selling only pirate costumes, the Chang and Yoon partnership, otherwise known as "the Choons", decided to expand the range of the products produced and sold to not only pirates, but to Wu's favorite Disney and/or cartoon characters as well. Yoon's designs including the "Josh Sparrow" (see image to right) and "Snorlax" costumes were among the flagship designs of the "What Wu Wears" franchise. The "Choons" later evolved from costumes to casual wear, opening a sub-branch titled "Whoo-Hoo Wu's Wear", however later merging it with "What Wu Wears" in order to facilitate efficient property ownership. Eventually, "What Wu Wears" gained so much income, they had ample funding to open another sub-branch, this time targeting 'white collar' consumers, resulting in a formal branch named "Where's Wu's Wearhouse?". Other branches opened after the successes of these branches and were later named "When Wu Wears", "What Wear Wu Wants", and "Whaddup with Wu". Later on, shoe and perfume sections were created and were called "Wearing Wu's Shoes" and "Whiff-a-Wu" respectively. Closure As the "Choons" arranged the financial matters, Wu decided one day to shut the stores down. He closed down all branches in the "What Wu Wears" chain, commenting "This is stupid", in which the "Choons" had filed a lawsuit against Wu, claiming that he did not have the authority to perform such actions without the discretion of his two other partners. They later received a settlement of $1 billion as well as 50% ownership of the company. Wu later made a statement that he didn't care. Chang and Yoon later defected from "What Wu Wears" and teamed up once again with their settlements and co-founded yet another company that sold lemon-scented tampons for men. "What Wu Wears" officially closed all its branches on September 8, 2011. =Trivia= *The entire franchise lasted only 3 weeks. *At one point, Alley Bacon Wu owned 25% of the company's share. *A book titled "Who is Wu?" was written, describing Joshua Wu's life story that gave him the inspiration to open a clothing store (of which there were none). *As Yoon found ways to present the store's products via window displays, he had originally requested the use of plus-sized mannequins, but the idea was turned down by Wu. *Wu remains apathetic to the company and its incidents. He, along with Chang and Yoon remain close friends.